1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to securing structures, and particularly to a securing structure that is easily pre-assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of computers, for example, thermal modules are mounted on electronic components for dissipating heat therefrom. Often, several mounting elements are needed for securing a thermal module onto a circuit board, so that the thermal module can contact an electronic component mounted on the circuit board. The mounting elements are pre-assembled on the thermal module, before the thermal module is transported to another location to be connected with the circuit board. Generally, each mounting element includes a bolt defining an annular groove near a bottom thereof, a spring disposed around a top of the bolt, and a ring-like clipping member. In the pre-assembling process, after the bolt extends through the thermal module, the clipping member is expanded radially and outwardly to snap in the groove of the bolt. Thereby, the bolt is pre-assembled to the thermal module.
However, during the pre-assembling process, there is no mechanism provided in the bolt which can reliably ensure the snapping of the clipping member into the groove of the bolt. If the clipping member is not properly and firmly snapped in the groove of the bolt, the clipping member is liable to drop from the bolt during transportation of the pre-assembled thermal module. In addition, after the thermal module is assembled to the electronic component, the clipping members are no longer needed. As the clipping members are made of metal, a cost of the thermal module is increased by the need for the clipping members.
Thus, it is desirable to overcome the described limitations.